


Ritual, Lust, and Law

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns the consequences of jumping into an unknown ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual, Lust, and Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yura_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yura_slash).



> **Request:** This was originally written for HDS_Beltane at LJ. I’m so sorry. I tried for the de-aging fic, but sadly the words would not come out. There is an adorable 6 year old Draco just waiting to be written, but he wouldn’t cooperate with me. So, I hope you don’t mind the 20+ virgin.  
>  Author's Note: An extra special thank you to my magnificent beta’s who were all there to hold my hand or encourage me during all the stages- w, k, m, e, t, and b. You are all magnificent! Any mistakes left are purely mine!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al. This was created for fun, not for profit.  
> 

A lone figure walked calmly through the dancers weaving a twisted, reckless pattern around the huge flames. The full moon shone brightly on the figures writhing in a dance as old as time. He looked towards the hill where the King stood, holding onto the Queen’s slender hand before escorting her away to complete the ritual. The dancers would dance themselves into a frenzy, forgetting all about them in their passionate celebration. He continued to walk around the edge of the fires with purpose towards the shadows of the hill before him, pulling his cloak tighter around his body. He knew certain people were watching him carefully, his every move, so he wanted to be hidden as long as possible.

The figure, his face covered by a deep green hood, emerged from the dance and followed a darkened path hidden by the trees to the top of a far hill where three others watched. He crept slowly, keeping to the shadows until he was close enough that bits of their conversation drifted towards him.

“Harry, pay attention! We are here to take notes to give to the Muggle Rights law offices.”

“Hermione, honestly, what Muggle right are they violating?”

He watched the smaller figure, Hermione, turn to the male. Her tone was haughty and full of righteous venom. “Harry, this is a ceremony that bans Muggles from participating. There hasn't been a single instance in which Muggles have been allowed to join in on these Pagan rituals. They are being led solely by pureblood wizards who do not wish for Muggle-borns let alone half-bloods join in on their celebrations. It is an abuse of the new laws stating that all traditions must allow participation by any who wish to join in the event, ceremony, or festival in question. That means tonight we are here to observe how Muggle-borns and half-bloods are not in attendance at this Beltane ritual.”

Harry rolled his eyes, thankful for the darkness. He turned and gazed down at the bodies visible through the red flames, dancing with fevered passion. It was a perfect dance and one he would have considered participating in, but that was not to be tonight. “Hermione, do you believe that not a single witch or wizard down there is Muggle-born? How can you tell? Do you know the lineage of each man and woman?”

Leaning towards Hermione, a third figured asked curiously, “Do you want to participate, Hermione?”

The woman turned toward the much taller man and smiled. “Ron, what type of participation can be done from here? We've only been given permission to be here on the hilltop. That is all that was granted to the Ministry.”

Ron moved closer to her and slid an arm around her shoulders. “Hermione, we can leave Harry here to finish taking notes. Just beyond that tree is a nice little spot….”

“Ronald!”

The laughter from the shorter man could be heard. “Hermione, weren’t you the one that was just complaining about not being able to participate?”

“Exactly!" Ron said with a leer. "So, I think before we damage Harry’s poor defenseless eyes we should possibly move to a more secluded area." He gestured again towards the tree. "Harry, I can give you my notes on the Beltane ceremonies." Ron looked back down at Hermione again. "Hermione, did you know that it is one of the major days in which to conduct weddings?”

“Weddings?” Hermione questioned in a bit of a stutter. “Of course, I knew that. What are you…?”

Ron leaned down close to Hermione's ear, but the sound of his voice still carried the short distance left between the trio and the lone figure. “Wouldn’t it be a bit more romantic if we were behind the tree over there? I’m sure Harry wouldn’t mind giving us some time to discuss the traditions of Beltane.”

Harry practically choked. “Oh yes, you two go ahead. I'll take good notes and mark whether I believe they’re purebloods or not.”

“But…” Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand and dragged her behind the tree, waving a hand overhead at Harry. The sound of her giggles soon reached Harry and the figure.

“Alright, I’m taking notes. People are dancing around a bonfire. Check. Couples are forming and disappearing into the field. Check. Now for the all important Muggle-born…” The figure could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

With confidence, the figure walked up behind Harry and touched his shoulder. “Did you forget someth…”

“Do you want to know the true secrets?” asked the figure quietly.

Harry bit his lip. Particularly, he didn't care, but he knew Hermione would climb the walls if he had this opportunity and didn't take it.

He looked up at the figure, whose face was shadowed by the hood of a cloak. "Sure, what can you tell me?"

"It isn't something you can be told." The figure spoke softly, but Harry was certain it was a man by the tone.

Harry glanced back down at the fire. He wasn’t prepared to be drawn into the ceremony. He had only come along with Hermione so she would shut up about it. Harry blinked at the cloaked figure. Harry was shocked the man had snuck up on him. With a glance he realized they were alone on the hilltop.

A soft chuckle came from the figure. “A half-blood can take part in the ceremony. You would have that in your notes. Technically the Muggle-born is taking part in the ceremony as we speak. She is just unaware of it.”

A long thin hand was held out for Harry to take. “I don’t know. I’m just here to observe.”

“Observation of the old rituals is never allowed. Only those invited to the ceremony can observe. I would assume that your friend knew that, which is why he took her away. Although I’m not sure why he would have left you alone, with no partner of your own. You are here with no one else, correct?”

Harry stiffened. “So I am supposed to take part in a ceremony that I wasn’t planning on participating in let alone even coming to?”

A smile warmed the man’s voice. “You came of your own accord. Miss Granger brought Mr. Weasley with her, thus fulfilling her part of the bargain.”

“Was she aware of it?”

“No.” The rich tones tickled Harry’s ear and the slender hand grasped Harry’s. “She doesn’t fully understand the rites of Beltane or the magic that is being created. It is ancient magic and no one should walk blindly where ancient magic is being performed.”

Harry took a slight step back, but realized a moment too late that there was a hole right behind him. He managed to catch himself by falling forward into the arms of the unknown man.

His arms wrapped around Harry and pulled him closer. “Come with me. I’m going to take you on a journey.”

As the voice whispered in his ear, tingles blossomed all over Harry’s body. He took one step forward, then another. Slowly they walked down the hill towards the merriment.

As they reached the edge of the fires, the cloaked one stepped forward, holding his hand out. Unsure, Harry took it and followed the stranger. Shocked expressions of the other couples followed them as they passed through the crowd and into the ancient circle. Harry ignored everything around him, except for the one holding his hand outstretched to him. He felt a lust building inside of him, surreptitious and demanding. The fire crackled as he took his first step in the ancient rite.

He was pulled along through the dancing as it spun faster into a fervor. Harry didn’t know how much more he could take of the dancing, but he knew that it was not a time to lag. When the dancing stopped something important would happen, though he was unsure of what it would be. Their bodies continued to writhe around the fires in a dance of senses and pleasure.

They were silent when the dancing ceased and remained so as Harry was lead through the maze of people towards the fields. No one followed them through the high grass, vacant of all other people. He looked out across the fields and felt a great magic surrounding him. He felt the man’s lips at the nape of his neck and he shivered. “I…”

“Shhh, no words.” The lips followed a path around his neck and up to his ear. He bit Harry with a teasing nip and then licked softly. Harry shivered in delight. No one had ever touched him like that.

He turned slowly in the man’s arms and closed his eyes as the hooded figure leaned in to kiss him. Immediately he felt all of the passion of the dance flare up inside of him. He wrapped his arms around the mystery man and guided his head closer. The existence of the dancers and the field all disappeared as the kiss deepened. He felt hands all over him, touching him, caressing him, his skin chilling instantly as they left his body. He leaned his head backwards as their lips separated and the hooded man kissed his way down Harry’s neck.

With a sigh, Harry and his ritual partner lifted Harry's shirt up over his head, and let it fall to the floor as the man's hands traced the skin of Harry’s chest. Harry moaned as the lips moved lower to his chest, tongue touching everywhere, kisses, nips, a long lick across his nipple. Harry could only grip the shoulders in front of him as sensation after sensation pushed away all else.

He was not aware of when his pants hit the ground or when he stepped out of them and his trainers. He shivered as a cool spring breeze swirled around them, the stranger in front of him applied the use of his wicked tongue.

A gasp escaped Harry and echoed around them as his cock was swallowed down. The warm sensation of the tongue working its way around the head of his cock was enough to undo him. Harry’s knees gave way and he was caught and lowered gently to the ground on top of a cloak. Harry’s eyes were closed as the mouth began to circle around the head of his penis, licking and sucking, teasing with teeth. He felt the pressure building and cried out his release as his body shaking with pleasure.

Then the man rolled him over slowly, and Harry allowed the guidance. His body tightened around the finger that was making its way into the tight hole of his arse. His body had never been used before, never been touched in such a way. He tensed as the finger slid past the ring of muscles. There was not much pain, more of an uncomfortable sense of fullness.

He let out a moan as the finger slid in deeper. Unsure if he liked the sensation, he nonetheless did nothing to stop the intrusion as the magic surrounding them urged him to continue. He closed his eyes and adjusted his legs, opening them farther apart. Down Harry's back the other man kissing his way slowly, teasingly. He nibbled in a few spots, and made Harry moan deeper.

By the time his body had adjusted to the fingers working inside of him, they disappeared. Harry’s cry was of disappointment. “Just a minute my sweet, and I will fill you more,” the man whispered to him. Harry moved his arse tantalizingly back and forth, as if searching for the fingers. He was rewarded with a firm hand holding his arse still. “This may hurt a bit, but I promise it will be worth every moment of pain you feel.”

Harry twisted his head around to catch the other’s eyes, but he was still cloaked. Harry moaned as he felt the head of the penis slowly entering his body. “Fuck!”

Harry arched his back as the intrusion went deeper. The pain was intense, the burning, the underlying need for more. He bent down onto his arms and pushed his arse back onto the hard cock.

Then he moved slightly forward and was pleased to hear a groan coming from behind him. He rocked his body in a slow rhythm, lessening the burning sensation but creating pleasures he had never known. His slow awkward movements were soon replaced by the other man guiding him in a dance along his own private maypole. The thought almost made Harry laugh except at that moment his body was being caressed, pushed into a higher state of pleasure. “Oh yes.”

“Do you like that? It’s all for you. It has only ever been for you.” The man's voice seemed familiar then, holding promises nobody had ever whispered to Harry before, promises of a future, of love. He went deeper still, hitting that one spot.

Harry saw stars, a scream of pleasure bursting from his lips. His orgasm was more intense than it had ever been alone. He collapsed onto the ground as his lover spasmed above him, finishing his own orgasm.

Limply, Harry felt himself being pulled into strong arms and cocooned inside of the cloak. He looked up and only saw silver pools reflecting back at him. He smiled sleepily and kissed the man.

Hours had passed before Harry stirred again. He shivered slightly in the morning dew. He opened his eyes and saw the first rays of sunlight coming over the hillside. He turned his head, but he knew that his lover had gone. Harry had been wrapped completely in the cloak and left in the meadow – a sign of his fall into disgrace or a night of pleasure, he wasn’t sure. He knew he had enjoyed the passion and the other man holding him tightly through the night.

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and looked at the remains of the smoldering logs. It had been a night to remember. He didn’t think he’d had anything to drink, but his brain was pounding. His eyes closed as he made his way through the thoughts and emotions surging within him.

It was almost as if a trap had been set for him. He remembered the words clearly, “It has only ever been for you.” With Harry’s virginal state, he knew that it was not a past lover. Hell, Ginny shook her head at him the one time she tried to seduce him and failed. He had tried to stay away from all emotional entanglements after that point, so why now? What was this?

“Harry!” He looked up to see a rumpled Hermione and grinning Ron walking toward him.

“What happened to you?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders preferring not to answer.

“Well, I hope you took some good notes on the festivities after I left. Apparently one of the purebloods announced his own impending marriage. You'll never guess who! Draco Malfoy. He finally danced around the fire with someone. I wish I had witnessed that.”

Harry looked curiously up at Hermione and Ron nodded. “What? How did that happen?”

Ron laughed. “Hermione, It's just an engagement… and it's just Malfoy. Not sure why you care." Ron looked at Harry.

“Malfoy?” Harry’s throat swelled closed and he could not swallow. “He was here? How did he announce this?” Harry’s mind was racing. He knew that he had not seen the blond and he had definitely not heard any announcements being made.

Ron sat down beside Harry, ignoring the cloak that covered his friend. “Yeah, I knew he was here last night, but as long as we didn’t interfere he was staying away from us.”

Hermione sat down across from the two. “So, did you see it? What was the ceremony like?”

Harry shook his head; he knew he should have read up a bit more on the ceremony before he tagged along. He had heard that people liked to fuck like bunnies, putting it crudely, but other than that he didn’t know any of the significant details of the ceremony. He always preferred to live and let live. He'd fought enough with Voldemort so he certainly had no need to try and fight with people of other religions.

Ron said, “The Beltane ceremony is a ceremony in which you announce your engagement to someone special or to seal the engagement with marriage. It's very traditional and ancient. The Priest and Priestess presiding have their own part in the ritual in which they must fertilize the fields, so to speak.” Ron coughed a bit at this. “Beyond that, those dancing around the fires are showing their intentions on being together.”

“So, did you see him dancing with someone? I bet it was Pansy Parkinson.” Hermione pulled out her notes. “Hmmm, but she wasn’t here last night. I had a list from the Ministry of who might be here last night."

“Honestly, Hermione, will you put your notes down. It doesn’t really matter. It will be in the news soon enough.”

“How did you hear about Malfoy's engagement?” Harry asked timidly.

“We heard Theodore Nott telling his new girlfriend as they were leaving. Hmmm, her voice was familiar, but I’m not sure who she was.”

“It was apparently a shock to everyone. No one expected him to take a part in the dance.” Ron turned his head and truly looked at Harry. “Hey, where did you get that cloak?”

“Isn’t that Malfoy’s crest on the side?” Hermione leaned in and grasped the front of the cloak looking closer at the emblem.

Harry looked at both of his friends, then down at the crest. “Is it?” he practically squeaked.

“What exactly did you do last night, Harry?” Hermione looked at him concerned.

He looked away from Hermione's gaze. “I danced.”

Hermione’s breath caught for a minute. “Oh, Harry. Let’s get you out of here. This is going to be a mess.”

“Mate, you do know how to pick them, don’t you.” Ron shook his head. “Come on, Hermione is right. We don’t know who else was watching, it might not be safe anymore.”

Comprehension slowly dawning, Harry stood up and pulled the cloak tighter around his naked body. He had no idea where his clothes had been thrown and he didn’t think he really wanted to know. His wand was right beside him, thankfully. He stood up and walked between his two best friends, unsure if he was ashamed or thrilled at what had happened. The only thing he knew was that he needed to do some research on the ancient ceremonies.

Once they reached the Apparition point he turned and looked at the spot he had lost his virginity. It looked like a regular field, nothing special, nothing magical. Ron and Hermione disappeared believing he would be right behind them. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he glimpsed a lone figure leaning against a tree watching him. He saw the smirk as the blond nodded, turned and walked away. Harry knew at that moment that his life was no longer his own.

Harry made his way to his flat. Passing both Hermione and Ron, he went straight to his room and took a shower. He let the cloak fall to the ground as he stepped under the steaming water and sat in the shower until the water ran cold, tears streaming down his face as the water pelted his body. When he got out he saw sandwiches that Hermione must have left in his room. He crawled into his bed and didn’t move again until the next morning.

Harry dressed for work mechanically, like a zombie. His shock was still evident and he didn’t notice when Hermione tried not to mother him. She and Ron had stayed to make sure Harry was alright. He ignored Ron trying to joke with him. He knew that in the years since Voldemort’s defeat they had learned that he would talk to them when he was ready, he just didn’t know when that would be. He had to find out some answers on his own and that would require research. Until then their silent support was what he needed most.

Harry put a smile on his face as they all left for the Ministry, nodding to Hermione as she went to her office. Ron followed him into their office. Kingsley was waiting, apparently brewing for someone to yell at.

“Sir?" Harry asked.

“I would like to know why Lucius Malfoy is waiting for you in your office. What have you been doing, Harry?”

Someone cleared his throat behind Kingsley and Harry looked around the tall man. “I believe I have already told you what Mr. Potter has been ‘doing’. I wish to speak with the young man in regards to his intentions towards my son.”

“As I have said before, Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with my Aurors that were on duty accompanying the ceremonial observer.”

“As I have said before, Mr. Shacklebolt, Mr. Potter willingly participated in a ritual and now there are repercussions. If you and your precious Ministry are worried about integrating our sacred rituals by allowing half-bloods and Muggle-borns into the ceremony, then they must abide by our rules while in the circle. Mr. Potter was well within the circle. He took my son’s hand and entered it quite willingly. Mr. Potter danced around the fires as is customary in these relationships. Not only were my wife and I witnesses to this, but the rest of the celebrants were as well.”

Harry felt himself shrinking, his face aflame. “Minister, please let me talk to him.”

Kingsley studied Harry’s face. “Did you do as he has said, Harry?”

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. “Apparently. As usual I jumped in without knowing all the details.”

Kingsley sighed and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders. He had grown to respect Kingsley in the years he had known him. “Well, Harry, I don’t know if I can get you out of this one. You were in the middle of the sacred act.”

“I’m aware of that, sir.” Harry walked past Kingsley, glanced at Lucius and entered his little office.

Lucius Malfoy followed him into the small cubicle and shut the door behind him. “Well, well, what do we have here? It seems as if the Boy-Who-Lived has found himself in a bit of a mess.”

Harry sat down at his desk and looked into Lucius’ face. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

A deep laugh came from the other man. “Why, I am only here to make sure that you fulfill the promise you made to my son yesterday.”

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were not filled with hatred or hostility. “I made a mistake.”

“I knew you were going to say that,” Lucius said cruelly. “You made a mistake, but you still entered our ritual. This holds you accountable for everything you did.”

Harry spoke up louder. “I made a mistake. I went to the ritual only because I was dragged there.”

Lucius snorted.

“I went and I watched and it was beautiful. I felt the magic surrounding all of us.” Harry sat back in his chair, running his hands through his unruly hair. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. All I know is that I danced with someone amazing.”

Lucius sat down across from Harry and regarded him carefully. “I suppose you would like to get out of your contract with my son?”

“What contract? I know nothing. I told you that. I made a mistake. A mistake that I can only rectify by getting more information.” Harry stared into the face of the man he had always hated. “Why don’t you tell me the details of what I have done?”

Lucius ran his fingers over the cold silver snakehead on his cane. “Does this mean you are willing to follow through with all that you agreed to when you took part in our ceremony?”

Harry sighed and glanced down at his fingers clenched on his desk. “Yes. I will do what I have to do. Just please tell me what I need to know.” Harry hated that he felt as if he were begging to get the information out of the other man.

Lucius smiled. “Well then, I want to welcome you into the family.”

Harry looked at the man intently. His blond hair was pulled back. His face was older than it had been just a few short years ago. He seemed to have aged significantly since the war ended. “Why do you want me in your family?”

The deep laughter surprised him. “Why do you think I want you in my family, Mr. Potter? My son, however, has done this for reasons that have escaped me. He knew perfectly well that I could not interfere with the ceremony. I would assume it was the only way to keep the ‘Boy-Who-Lived.’”

Harry felt his temper rise. “Is that all I am to him?”

“I would assume not, but then, that is something for you to discuss with your betrothed. He knows how sacred the rituals are. He knew exactly what he was doing the other night.” Lucius stood abruptly. “I expect you to uphold your end of this agreement. Draco will be waiting for you at St. Vincent’s Cathedral ready to fulfill the rest of your bargain. Sadly, we must conform to society’s standards and have a formal ceremony at a church.” The disgust was evident upon the other man’s face. “You need to be there at 3 p.m. sharp. If you need to have the blood traitors there as well, go right ahead.”

Harry put his head into his hands, it was only 8 a.m. He could tell it was going to be a long day, especially when he told his boss that he would need a vacation immediately.

Ron poked his head in. “I didn’t hear much yelling, mate. Is everything alright?”

Harry raised his head. “Apparently I'm going to be married today at 3 p.m. at St. Vincent’s. Do you know where that is?”

Ron did the only thing he knew to do, laugh. “Oh mate, you do take your responsibility to the extremes. Even I’m not pushing Hermione to marry me, although I have every right to now.”

“You knew what you were doing though. Why didn’t you warn me?”

“Don’t you think I would have if I had even an inkling you were going to go off with someone during the ritual? I thought you had at least listened to Hermione talk about it at least once or twice before we went.” Ron shook his head as he moved into the room and sat down. “So, are you going to break it to Ginny and Mum or do I get to?”

Harry laughed. “Well, they have all been invited according to my future father-in-law.”

“Oh joy! I can’t wait – the wedding of the century. I wonder if he is going to have all of his snooty friends there.”

Harry leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. “Ron, what am I going to do?”

Ron stood up and walked around the desk. He put his arms around his best friend. “You are going to go and do what you promised. Somewhere between now and then you are going to have to break the news to Hermione who will begin a fast search on how to undo this. Which is pretty fruitless, I might add.”

Despite himself, Harry chuckled. “She won’t think so.” He leaned back in his best friend’s arms.

Ron moved and sat down on the corner of Harry’s desk facing his friend. “Of course she won’t, but this might actually be part of what gets her to push the legislation through about banning these ceremonies.”

Harry shook his head. “But she can’t do that. From what everyone has said, I’m stuck.”

“You are the savior of the Wizarding world, Harry. If you are bound by these ancient traditions then you should have been made aware of them before you ever entered the circle. Those will be her exact words.”

“I know that, Ron.”

“She will push that, though. She will say that because you were not informed of these ancient rituals, that being held accountable by their standards is wrong.” Ron stopped talking for a minute. “Then, of course, once she realizes what you have done, she will realize what she did and then…I get a honeymoon!”

Harry laughed. “Is that all you can think about?”

“With her, yes.” The red in Ron’s face made his freckles stand out.

“You are hopeless.” Harry stood up. “I guess I had better go and find suitable clothing. Make sure you are at the church on time. I have to have my best man with me.”

“Hey! Don’t make me break this to Hermione!”

Harry glanced at him at the door. “You married her…”

~~*~~

Harry walked into the church at the appointed time. He heard the organ music being piped through the building. Standing at the alter was Draco dressed in a silver robe.

Harry stared at him before he began to walk towards him and the priest. He didn’t glance at the Malfoys sitting in the pews to the right or the Weasleys sitting on the left. He only had eyes for the blond standing before him.

The official ceremony was a haze and ended before Harry had time to think of what he was doing. Words were read before the small assembly. Rings were exchanged. The ritual ending kiss was passed. The two walked down the aisle away from the priest hand in hand.

The reception was strained to say the least. Ginny had cried, though she knew she didn’t want Harry anymore. It was the end of her childhood dreams. Harry and Draco didn’t utter a word to each other. The atmosphere was more like a funeral than a wedding party.

Harry was pulled to his feet and forced onto the dance floor for the traditional first dance. There were flashes around them as photographers took pictures.

He felt the strain of the day beginning to grate on his nerves. He bit his lip and looked into the silver eyes staring at him. “Not happy?” Malfoy asked softly.

Harry snorted.

“What more can I do for you?” he whispered into Harry's ear. “Are you ready to leave this farce of a wedding and celebrate the way we should?”

“What do you mean farce?”

Draco stopped dancing and put one finger under Harry’s chin. “Father felt that we needed a proper ceremony so that no one could question the authenticity of the ritual. We are being forced into the social standards of what your Mud…Muggle-born friend is trying to impose on all of us.”

“So what are you trying to prove?” Harry said, noticing how Malfoy had changed his words.

“I am trying to prove that the traditions are there for a reason and are still followed by those that believe.”

Harry nodded his head.

“Come on, we should leave and stop tormenting everyone forced to watch this.”

Harry took Draco’s hand and walked to the doors. He smiled as he watched Narcissa grabbing hold of Lucius who was intent upon throwing the birdseed directly at Harry's head. Draco pulled Harry into a tight embrace as the birdseed began to fall. Harry felt the sensation of Apparition and prepared himself for the worst. Instead he found himself in his husband’s arms in a candlelit room. Soft music was playing in the background.

He looked up at Draco. “What?”

Draco put a finger to his lips. “Shhh, we must finish our ceremony first. I want to take you as my legal husband now and not just my Beltane lover and most specifically this time in a bed.” He moved his finger only to replace it with his lips. He slid his tongue inside of Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s arms went around Draco’s neck pulling his head down into the kiss. He moaned softly.

“Your moans are going to be the death of me,” Draco muttered. He walked backwards, pulling Harry to the bed. Draco kissed his husband again, moving his hands along the opening of the robes. He parted the robes and pushed them off of Harry’s body, his gaze devouring Harry.

Harry pushed Draco back onto the bed and straddled him. “You have too many clothes on.”

Draco smirked and aided in the removal of all of his clothes. They moved back up on the bed and Harry began to kiss his body stopping when he was faced with the hard cock in his face. The enormity of what he had just done hit him solidly.

“I promise it won’t bite you.”

Harry leaned down and tasted the salty skin. He hesitantly placed his mouth around the cock and began to suck it. The groan from above his was all he had to go by on if he was doing it right. He was going to keep doing it until Draco came, but Draco pushed him back.

“No, I want to come in you, not your mouth. Come here, lover.”

Harry rose up and moved slowly along Draco’s body.

Draco whispered two spells quickly and Harry felt a wetness surrounding his arse. “It’s to prepare you. I won’t last long and I want you now.”

Draco positioned Harry above his hard cock and guided him down. “Ride me, Harry. Show me that you want me.”

Harry gasped at the intrusion. It was not as painful as before. It had to be from the spell. He placed both hands on Draco’s chest and began to move up and down, rhythmically setting a pace of pleasure. Draco’s hands were clenched on Harry’s arse, helping him to keep the pace.

Harry threw his head backwards and screamed his release as Draco came below him. He had never felt such intense pleasure at anyone’s hands. He fell forward onto Draco’s chest pulling himself off of Draco’s now limp cock.

Draco pulled him into his arms after whispering a spell to clean them both. “A virgin, Harry?”

Harry could only nod.

“How on earth did you manage that? How did I get so lucky?”

Harry listened to the heartbeat under his ear, the soft pounding telling him this wasn’t really his enemy from school. “It was never right before.”

He felt a kiss on the top of his head. “I’m truly thankful for that.”

Harry glanced up at his husband. “Why me?”

Draco could only smirk. “I only want the best and will settle for nothing less. You are the best this world has to offer and I was intent on making you mine.”

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. “It’s so nice to know I’m just a trophy for you.” He was beginning to prepare himself for a long marriage of fighting.

“Ah, but you are so much more than a trophy, Harry. You are now my husband. Mine forever.”

“Forever or is it really just for a year and a day?”

Draco laughed. “I see you finally did some research. I guess this means I will have to treat you better than anyone else ever has to keep you beyond that day.” He pulled Harry tighter into his arms. “Although, you did just legally marry me, so I would assume that would make the year and a day null and void.”

Harry rose up and smacked Draco. “Very funny. Why didn’t you stay by my side the next morning?” His green eyes staring intently into the silver ones, he waited for an answer.

“Do you really believe you would have enjoyed waking up next to me, not understanding the implications that were made from the ritual? I realized that you had no idea what you were doing, but it was my only chance to dance with you. Next year Granger will probably get new laws placed on the ceremonies. It had to be this year.”

“I don’t know how I would have reacted waking up next to you. I do know how I felt with you not there. I was alone and so cold. Then to hear from Hermione and Ron what had happened….”

Draco pulled Harry’s head down to his and kissed him gently. “I’m sorry for that. If I had even suspected that you might not try to kill me in the morning, I would have stayed there. I didn’t leave you; I just waited behind a tree until I knew you were on your way home.”

“You didn’t stop me when I left.” He lay back down beside his husband staring at the ceiling.

“Harry, think rationally. You would have hexed my balls off right then. You needed to learn what you had just done. You needed to find out that you were now bound to me. You needed to take the step to prove to the gods that, yes, you were the man that danced with me and you would fulfill your promise to me and be my husband.”

“Shouldn’t love have come into play in this somewhere?” Harry shifted in Draco’s arms and laid his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“You have always reacted to me in extremes. It has never been all about hate. There’s a very fine line between love and hate. How have you felt these past few years without seeing me daily, fighting with me daily? I know what I feel. I have felt it for so long that I knew you were a part of me, a part that I would always need. Without you, I am nothing.”

Harry moved his head up and looked into the face of the man he had just married. “So, the promises you made to me, you intend to keep them?” His voice was slightly hesitant, and the hope was barely hidden.

“I plan to keep you for as long as I live.” He smirked at his mate. “I defied my father and married you in front of his peers; I would be stupid not to keep you around now.”

Harry snorted. “Stupid or dead. Then I would just have to avenge you because you are now my family.”

“Family. I like the sound of that.” The blond leaned down and kissed the brunet softly on the lips. “Harry Potter, you are stuck with me now. Are you scared?”

“You wish.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him deeply. All of his questions had not been answered, but he at least knew that he would have a home.


End file.
